One Week with Phone Dude
by RubberRomero
Summary: Taking place 30 years after the disappearance of Phone Guy, Phone Dude wants to uncover the truth behind the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza due to his own experiences as a child and wants to open an attraction where he'll have all the resources to do so.
1. Prologue

**One Week with Phone Dude**

 **Prologue**

"Here you go kid, now go have fun and have a great time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." said the Phone Guy, as he handed the kid a balloon. The Phone Guy then walked into another room with a flashing purple light. The little boy decided to follow him and see what he was up to, and listened in to the whole conversation with Phone Guy and PG. "Weird guy." Phone Guy says, as he walks back to his office.

The little boy then decides to walk in to see what PG is up to. "Oh, hey kid. You're not supposed to be back here, but I think it'll be fine for right now." PG says, with a smile across his face. "So, what's your name?" PG asks, with the smile still across his face, kinda creepy like. The kid is kind of scared, and says "I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name…" PG's smile kind of fades and he responds with "Alright, I'll just call you dude. So little dude, what's your favorite animatronic?" The kid looks down for a moment, trying to think. "Uh, Freddy is my favorite." The kid responds with, PG smiles once again. "That's good to know, you know, when I was a kid… never mind, but my favorite would probably be Bonnie." PG says to the child. "Alright, you better get going, I got lots of work to do kid." He says to the child, and the boy walks out. "Weird guy." The boy says.

Things went pretty normal the rest of that day, until the boy saw a group of kids following one of the costumed characters. It was a Golden Freddy, kind-of odd to see one of those. Must be one of the rare costumes the boy thought. He kind-of wanted to follow, but it was getting late and his parents wanted to leave. The costumed character already had enough kids following him to begin with. The little boy, or should I say dude, left the pizzeria, and that's where our story begins, with Phone Dude's fascination with the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza murders.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Months Earlier**

Phone Dude was sitting in his house, playing a new game that just recently came out. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. "Ugh, who could that be?" Phone Dude said, as he walked towards the door groggily. He opened the door and there was his friend Jonas, with a look of excitement across his face. "Hey Dude! I-I got some good news! Remember those Freddy Fazbear Pizza murders, mysteries or whatever! Well, I got some leads on some old merchandise!" He said, Phone Dude then got a huge grin across his face. "Come on, tell me the details bro!" Phone Dude told Jonas, Jonas replied with "Alright, so, here's the thing, we have to turn it into a haunted house sort-of attraction for this amusement park, I made a deal with the amusement park and they want me and you to run this thing!" Phone Dude kept his grin, but he still doesn't like to do any thing while under a contract.

"These guys aren't going to screw us over, are they?" Phone Dude asked, Jonas shook his head "Not at all, all we have to do is give them 25% of the profit and we're good! However, there is one thing we need dude." Jonas said, Phone Dude kind-of sighed and asked "What do they need?" Jonas kind-of looked around for a moment, kind-of hesitating. "Well, we need one of them… one of the.. Animatronics." He said, Phone Dude would be more than happy to get one, the only problem is, the last pizzeria was opened 30 years ago, and most likely the animatronics were turned into scrap. "And how are we supposed to find one of these animatronics? I'm assuming they don't want one we made specifically for the attraction, nor do we have the budget to do that bro." Phone Dude said, Jonas shrugged and said "I dunno, they gave us keys to all the still standing Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria's in this location though. They told us to search the building and take whatever we need to make the attraction more spooky." Phone Dude kind-of chuckled. "Well man, that sounds cool enough to me. When do we start?" Phone Dude asked, Jonas smiled and said "Tonight, they want the theme park open in two months." Phone Dude choked on his own spit. "Two months? Jeez, they want us to build an entire attraction in two months? Well, jeez, man, that might be easy for them but, uh, I'm not the best at rushing things." Phone Dude said while chuckling, Jonas laughed a bit as well. "Don't worry, all our friends are helping out a bit as well. All we need is a security guard, you know, to keep the atmosphere." Jonas laughed while saying.

"Oh God, poor dude, I've heard some rumors about some of the security guards there. I even met one myself, when I was a kid, he was kind-of strange. He was working on the animatronics. I even heard one of them got bitten by the robots dude! And another went missing about five years later!" Phone Dude said excitedly, Jonas pulled his collar and coughed. "Lets not, speak about that, to the new night guard. That'd be a bad idea, and me and you certainly don't want to do it." He said, Phone Dude hit Jonas on the back and started laughing "Not to worry man! I won't say a word! Now lets get the squad together and go searching through the old locations!" Phone Dude said while laughing, and Phone Dude locked the door and followed Jonas to his car while walking excitedly.

 **Present Day**

 **Day 0**

Phone Dude and Jonas are walking around together through-out one of the old Fazbear locations, Fazbear's Fright was actually almost done. It would be opening in around a week. Phone Dude then comes across Phone Guy's old office. He looks through the drawers in there, while Jonas looks through a couple more. "Hey dude! I found an old audio log!" He says, while pulling it out. Phone Dude walks over "I'll hold onto it man, I can't find anything else in this office. Might as well start searching the halls." Phone Dude tells Jonas, as they walk out of the room. They take a few arcade machines, and a few stuffed animals, a couple drawings, and that's about it for this location. Phone Dude and the rest of his Fazbear Fright crew leave and go visit the other location one last time. They don't find much they didn't see at the other two locations, but they did find another audio recording, this time just laying on the floor. "Woah dude, gnarly! I found old recorded messages from the old place! This could totally work for Fazbear's Fright!" Phone Dude says, he then pulls out the other audio recording device. One says Training Logs, the other just says journal. "Huh, I think the training ones will do better for the attraction! But man, I am awful curious about the journal one, I guess I'll just keep that one to myself!" Phone Dude says, as he walks off with the two audio logs.

The rest of the team, minus Phone Dude and Jonas, are outside waiting for the two of them to get done. They eventually walk out with nothing more than a couple audio logs. "Is that all you found, seriously?" Jessica, one of the crew members, said. "Yeah man, these are some really old audio logs, we could totally use these for Fazbear's Fright!" Phone Dude said to Jessica, she just rolled here eyes. "Alright, alright, lets just get back to the place and drop off all this junk." She said to them, Phone Dude quickly replied with "Woah, watch your mouth man, this stuff is not junk!" The five of them got into the car, they were all friends of Phone Dude. Jonas, Jessica, Henry, Greg, and Alex. Phone Dude then remembered they still haven't found a security guard. "Hey, guys, just drop me off at the house, I have some stuff I need to do. Just drop the stuff off there and we'll go take care of it tomorrow. Maybe we'll go searching for more stuff!" He said, Jonas turned the car around and dropped Phone Dude off. "See ya later bros!" He yelled as he ran inside his house. As soon as he got inside, he locked the door and ran to his room with his computer and his desk.

He put the audio logs on the desk and then went on one of those list a job websites, and put up "security guard for local attraction", it was only a Thursday and they had pretty much the whole weekend to find a security guard, so it shouldn't be too hard. It wasn't hard at all actually, about an hour later he got a response and told them that they're first day would be tomorrow. The guy seemed to be older, so he should have more experience. Besides, he'd actually know how the place was more than I would, since he was an adult back in those days! Phone Dude thought, he looked at the audio logs, and decided to take a look at them tomorrow. He needed rest, after all, tomorrow would be a big day, and this weekend will probably be even bigger.


	3. Chapter 2

**Day 1 - Friday**

Phone Dude pulled up to the amusement park, and walked inside to Fazbear's Fright. The attraction was starting to come together, and it looked pretty, scary, to him at least. Then he saw the man he hired, he looked to be in about his early 50's. Phone Dude walked over to him and introduced himself "Hey dude, I'm the guy that hired you, and I'm the owner of this awesome attraction!" the man kind-of laughed. "Name's Scott, never thought I'd see something like this open." Scott said, as Phone Dude chuckled. "Why not bro?" Phone Dude asked, Scott responded with "I used to work for one of the older pizzeria's, you know, the one that was famous for… the bite of '87. Yeah, that was a bad day." He said, Phone Dude's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! An actual Fazbear employee, and he wasn't crazy! "Dude, you worked for Freddy Fazbear's?! That's great! Were you one of the security guards?!" Phone Guy asked excitedly, Scott kind-of sighed "No, but there's a first time for every thing." He said, Phone Dude chuckled and responded with "Right on man! Well, let me show you around!" Scott followed Phone Dude inside, as Phone Dude showed him all the displays.

"Man, the memories come rushing back… all this Freddy Fazbear merchandise, man I used to sell this stuff back in the day." Scott said, Phone Dude couldn't believe the security guard was an old employee, this will totally work for the attraction! "So, uh, Scott, man, what was it like working here?" Phone Dude asked, Scott's face got a bit more pale. "It… wasn't the best. We had to keep a lot of secrets, and my boss, well, my old boss, he disappeared about 30 years ago at the final location." Scott said, Phone Dude grabbed Scott's shoulder "I'm sorry man, I assure you nothing of the sort is going to happen here." Phone Dude said reassuringly, Scott smiled as if to say thanks and Phone Dude continued to show him around. He then led him to his office. "Alright, well dude, this is where I leave you to do your business. I totally slacked today man, I made every body else put up the merchandise. We're going to go looking for more this weekend!" Phone Dude said while laughing, Scott smiled and laughed as well "Well, alright man, good luck!" Scott said, and Phone Dude waved and left. Things were going good, and he had an actual Fazbear employee! He couldn't believe it, things were looking good. Phone Dude left the place and got into his car.

On his way home, Phone Dude decided to stop by the older Fazbear Pizza location just to check things out. He didn't remember if he had checked the security office in that one. Phone Dude pulled up and ran inside, just wanting to check quickly. This place looked way worse than the other one, and it was indeed infested with rodents and insects. Yeah, this place isn't up to standards Phone Dude thought. He ran into the security office, hoping to find some old recordings. He was luckier than that, he found one of the old video tapes that had security surveillance on it. It said "break room", how interesting, now he could see how the employees were! Perhaps the other location also had some old surveillance tapes. He decided he wouldn't go there tonight, maybe he'll go look this weekend. He then remembered that they had to find an animatronic still, crap, he thought, he doesn't think they'll be able to. They searched through-out almost every location and still haven't found one. Unless there was a secret room, he didn't think they'd ever find one. He then left the place, going to go home to watch the video footage he found.

When he arrived home, he immediately ran inside and to his desk. He saw the audio tapes and wanted to listen to one of them before watching the video. He chose the one that said training tapes, and he turned it on and started listening. It was talking about climbing in and out of mascot costumes, he only listened to the first one and turned it off, deciding to listen to it later. He decided he'd save the video tape for later as well. It was getting late and he had a busy weekend ahead of him. He turned off the lights and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Day 2 - Monday**

Phone Dude went inside his house after a long weekend of hunting through-out the locations. They found a few cool things, a couple drawings, and a Foxy head that seemed to be genuine, but who knows, could've just been another crappy cosplay. Phone Dude went to his desk and decided to write a few plans for the attraction down. He wanted Scott to be apart of the attraction, the people would go through the building and to the exit. So he'd be apart of it, and he'd make sure nobody would steal anything! Radical idea, Phone Dude thought. He wrote that down along with a couple plans. He also wrote down what he needed to tell Scott about the surveillance systems. He needed to call Scott up tonight and let him know all the stuff that was going down. He looked back at the training recording and private journal recording on the desk, and decided he'd keep waiting to hear the rest of the training one and keep waiting to listen to the private journal one, he wanted to surprise himself for the training one when he includes it in the attraction, which he wanted to do now as a sort-of atmospheric thing for the attraction, and he was going to inform Scott of all this tonight. He just wanted to keep the private journal one waiting, as that was the one he was most excited for, and holding it in will make it even better. He then had the brilliant idea of watching the break room surveillance tape. Just then, he got a notification on his phone that he had received an email, he opened up the email and read it. It was a man that had emailed him, and told him that he helped design one of the buildings, and that there was a secret room in the last one that had closed down. Phone Dude was so excited. He read that Jonas had posted online for help tracking down genuine Freddy Fazbear pizza animatronics, and he put my email down. I emailed the man back telling him to meet us there tomorrow at the newer pizzeria at around 5 PM. He couldn't believe that they were finally going to find one. Phone Dude eventually settled down and decided to finally watch the surveillance tape, he put it in his VCR that he had found in his basement, and pressed play.

Nothing out of the ordinary, it seemed to be just a lot of people sitting and walking down. Then he eventually came across something that seemed out of place. A man was walking into the break room, and it seemed to be pretty early in the morning. He was wearing a purple uniform, which was the common outfit for a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, and the guy looked extremely familiar to Phone Dude. He had some kind-of file on him, which was sort-of odd for a security guard to be holding onto. Then, at that moment, another man in a purple uniform came in. He was shining a flashlight on the other one. "Uh, excuse me, but what are you doing here? It's only 6 AM, the place doesn't open until later." Jeremy asked, the other employee just smiled "Oh, hey, uh, the name's PG, the boss wanted me to, uh, check on things. I'm the day guard, nice to meet you." PG said to him. Jeremy turned the flashlight off and looked kind-of confused. "Uh, yeah, alright, just wanted to make sure. Name's Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy said, he also said " Also, I'm assuming that's why you have that file?" PG laughed and smiled at the man "Yeah, yeah, the boss wanted me to take care of it. It was a previous employee that quit, he just wanted me to throw it out for him, you know, blah blah blah." PG said, Jeremy laughed and said "Alright, well I hope your shift goes well." Jeremy left after that, as PG watched him leave. PG wiped his forehead. "That was close…" PG said, and then his eyes lightened up and he walked out of the room.

Nothing else much happened in the rest of the video, just employees going in and out. The tape eventually ended, and nothing really happened. He had wondered if there were any other tapes at that location. He kind-of wanted to go check it out tomorrow before he goes to the other location to find the secret room. He also wanted to research this Jeremy Fitzgerald guy. He went over to his computer and searched the guy up. Phone Dude couldn't believe what he found. This guy was the bite of '87 victim, and was the child murderer as well. He found that kind-of odd, if anything, he assumed the other guy would have been the murderer, he seemed a lot more suspicious. Oh well, guess the world is filled with mysteries. Apparently the guy is still alive, he's just been in a vegetative state in a mental asylum, hooked up to a machine to keep him alive. Guess murderers do get what's coming to them. He closed out of the webpage, and wondered who that other guy was. He just gave the name PG, and that couldn't have certainly been his full name. Guess it'll just remain a mystery. Unless he asks Scott about this PG character, perhaps they worked there at the same time. Maybe he can find some other previous employees. He did his research, and found either most of the previous employees were deceased or had moved to a place far away out of this state, except for two. Scott, and one of the old regional managers for this area.

He decided to write down the mans address and give him a visit tomorrow. He decided he'd hit the sack after that, but he almost had forgotten to give Scott a call to update him. It was about 11:30 PM so might as well just call and set it to play at midnight when he gets there. He told Scott all the details about what was going on and then stopped the message. Phone Dude had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow, and maybe he'd actually find an animatronic, and discover who this PG guy really is.


	5. Chapter 4

**Day 3 - Tuesday**

Phone Dude drove up to the amusement park, he had brought the audio recordings for the training with him, but decided he'd put them into the speakers later, and went inside and to Fazbear's Fright. He saw Scott walking out, as his shift was over, and ran over to him. "H-hey man! I want to ask you a question!" Phone Dude said to Scott trying to get his attention, Scott looked over and stopped where he was, waiting for Phone Dude to get there. "Yeah, what's the question?" He asked, Phone Dude held there for a moment trying to catch his breath. "Oh, uh, I found some video tapes of the old place where I think you used to work, and there were two guards, this Jeremy Fitzgerald guy and this PG dude. Do you remember either of them?" Phone Dude asked Scott, Scott kind-of stood there for a second, his eyes widened. He coughed and said "Yeah, well, I never really knew Jeremy, I was there the day he was bitten though… PG on the other hand, that guy was really twisted..." Scott paused there, not going forward with the rest. Phone Dude was really curious as to why he was twisted. "What was so twisted about him?" Phone Dude asked, Scott grabbed Phone Dude's shoulder. "He just didn't seem right… he always made these really dark jokes around us that he never said around the manager. He always pretended to be a perfect angel around the manager, but he had a dark side, trust me, and we all knew it." Scott said, and then he continued "Sometimes, I wonder whatever happened to him, but other times, I'm glad I never found out." Phone Dude wondered the same, he then remembered. "Yeah, I'm going to try to find out more about this guy. However, that footage was the only footage available at the location you used to work, so, like, man, I'm going to go to the other one later today to find a secret room and possibly see if there's any security cameras still functioning I can possibly take the footage from." Phone Dude said, Scott laughed "Man, you must really love this stuff. Well, I have to get going, I'll see you later." He said as he walked off towards the exit. Phone Dude followed as well, he had one more place to go today before going to possibly find the secret room.

He pulled up into the old regional managers driveway, got out of his car and walked over to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few moments. There was no answer. He did it again. No answer. He knew somebody was there, there was another car in the driveway. He started knocking on the door. "Hey, uh, man, sir, I'm here to talk about Freddy Fazbear Pizza! I'm making a new attraction based on it and I could use your help!" Phone Dude yelled, and just at that instant the man opened the door. He looked at Phone Dude straight in the eyes. "Yeah, come in, come in." The man said, as Phone Dude walked inside. "Have a seat on the couch. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked, Phone Dude shook his head to say no. "Alright, so, uh, man, who are you and what was your position?" Phone Dude asked, the man sat across from him and had a bit of a frown. "I was the old regional manager. One of the men that went missing was an employee of mine, me and him were pretty good friends I'd say… until the Bite of '87. On that day I did something I wasn't proud of, and it ended me and the employees relationship." Phone Guy's boss said, and Phone Dude looked astonished "What was that thing that ruined your relationship?" He asked, Phone Guy's boss laughed softly as he responded with. "You see, I'm not allowed to say… I have a contract I have to follow, kid." Phone Dude understood and nodded his head. "I have one more question, who is this PG guy?" Phone Dude asked, at that moment Phone Guy's boss's face got really pale before he responded. "Oh, uh, that guy, that guy was the person my old employee thought was the murderer, but it turns out he wasn't." Phone Guy's boss kept his frown after he said that before continuing "Other than that, I don't know much about him, I wasn't in charge of that, my employee was, and I got the facts from him. He didn't really talk about PG much except for how odd of a character he was." Phone Dude was really enjoying this, he was getting so much info about his number one fascination. "Hey, like, man, if you ever want to come down to Fazbear's Fright, feel free. Scott, somebody that used to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, works there, he's the security guard." Phone Dude said, as he looked at the time. It was nearly 4:30, he had to be at the newer pizza location in 30 minutes. "Alright, well dude, I gotta go, so I hope to see you around!" Phone Dude said, as he shook the mans hand and walked out. Phone Guy's boss watched as he walked into his car and drove off. "Huh, Fazbear's Fright… hopefully they don't have any animatronics… those things are pure evil." He said, as he shut the door.

Phone Dude arrived at the place a few minutes late, and all his friends were there waiting for him, along with the man. Jonas ran up to Phone Dude's car "Dude, you're late! We gotta get in there and check it out!" Jonas said, and Phone Dude got out of the car. "Yeah, yeah, sorry man, I was talking to somebody about something important. Lets just go talk to the man, dude." Phone Dude said as he and Jonas walked over to the rest of the crew and the man. "So, uh, hey dude, what's the name?" Phone Dude asked, the man stood there and looked at them. "I'd prefer not to say, you know, legal things." He said, the crew nodded and Phone Dude said "Yeah, we completely understand man, we won't give our names either, because of super secret cool stuff." Phone Dude said as he gave Jonas a high five. The man kind-of shook his head. "This way, please." He said as the crew followed him in. He lead them straight to a boarded off room. "I'm going to need you all to help me get this open." He said, as every one tried to pull the wall apart from all the debris and obstacles. "God, this stuff is heavy." Greg said, as Jessica looked at Greg and responded with "Come on Greg, I'm lifting more than you, put your back into it." Phone Dude just laughed at them. Alex and Henry were dating, and were helping each other out. "Ain't that cute, dude?" Jonas asked, as he pointed to Alex and Henry lifting up junk together. "Shut up, Jonas." Alex said, as she threw the junk towards Jonas and Phone Dude. The two of them laughed, and so did Henry. Alex just looked kind-of peeved.

They eventually got the door open, and stepped inside. It was dark. The man said "There might possibly be a light switch somewhere around here. Look around." They all stumbled around trying to find a light switch, until Greg eventually found one. "I found one!" Greg shouted, as he flipped the switch. It took a few minutes for the lights to completely come on, but it was worth it. When the lights came on, there was an animatronic. Twitching in the corner. It looked to be a Bonnie, but it was extremely torn up and looked as if it was molding. It smelled really bad in there too, as they all noticed. There was a weird stain on the floor too, it looked black but it was hard to tell what it was, but it was all around the animatronic. It was just twitching there, as if it was injured or something. Jonas said "Alright, Greg, Henry, help me out with this!" The man who had helped them find the animatronic looked at Phone Dude and said "I have to get going." As he walked out of there, rather quickly it seemed. Phone Dude was kind-of confused, but he got back to the main thing, they found an animatronic! "God, that thing reeks." Jessica said, and Phone Dude laughed and said "Reeks with AWESOME!" Jessica just kind-of rolled her eyes and sighed, as Alex responded with "Yeah dude, totally." Phone Dude watched as Jonas, Greg and Henry carried the animatronic out. Phone Dude, Alex, and Jessica followed them. They put it in the back of Jonas' truck, and hooked it down. It was twitching still. The rest of them got into their cars and drove off, towards the attraction. But Jonas and Greg were still there, and so was Phone Dude. "So, are you heading off to the attraction?" Greg asked, Phone Dude responded with "Not quite yet, I need to go check something inside first. Then I'll meet you guys there." Phone Dude watched as Greg and Jonas got into the truck and drove off with the animatronic rabbit in the back.

Phone Dude ran back inside, and to no avail, all the cameras were broken. Then he remembered the secret room. He ran back there, and found a camera. He detached it as carefully as he could, hoping it'd still have data on it. He went back to his car and drove off towards the attraction, putting the camera on the passenger side. Once he got there, he saw the animatronic walking itself inside of the attraction with Greg, Henry and Jonas on it's side, watching it go in. Phone Dude ran over to them. "This is so awesome, I bet Scott is going to freak once he sees we've gotten one of them!" He said. Phone Dude was so happy, the attraction was finally complete. He had all the spookiness he needed to make the attraction stand out. He attached the training audio recordings to the speakers, and tested to see if they worked, and they did. The odd thing was, was the animatronic stopped in it's tracks when it heard the mans voice in the audio recording. Jonas had to nudge him a bit, and then he kept going. Phone Dude thought perhaps the animatronic's AI recognized the voice? No idea, but he kept following. They eventually found the area where he would be starting at, and kept him in there. They all left and went outside, except for Greg. "Where's Greg at, man?" Phone Dude asked, Jonas shrugged "Eh, he said something about going to the restroom. I'm sure he'll be out soon." He said, Phone Dude nodded and responded by saying "Alright, well man, I gotta get going." Phone Dude, Jessica, Alex, and Henry all got into their cars and left. Jonas was still waiting on Greg.

Phone Dude arrived home, and went over to his phone. He decided to leave a message for Scott again. He called and told him all the updates about the stuff that was going on, and how he found an animatronic, he would be sure Scott would be excited with this news. Then, he heard knocking on the door. He had to abruptly end the message and he ran downstairs. It was just continuous knocking, he wondered who it could be. It was Jonas. "Man, Greg never came out, I don't know what happened to him!" Jonas said as he panicked "Dude, Greg's mom is going to be so pissed!" Phone Dude tried to calm Jonas down by saying "Man, you know Greg, maybe he just, uh, walked home, or just got a ride with the others without telling you?" He said, Jonas shook his head "No, no, no man, that's not like Jonas, he won't even answer his phone or respond to the texts!" Phone Dude responded with "Jonas, just calm down, I'm sure Greg's fine. If he's not responding by tomorrow, we'll go to Fazbear's Fright and try to find him ourselves, ok?" Jonas nodded his head, and started to walk away towards his truck. Then he turned around real quick. "You don't think that… the animatronic got to him?" He said filled with fear in his voice, Phone Dude laughed "Of course not dude, he's fine, that animatronic wouldn't hurt a fly." Jonas laughed nervously too. "Alright man, well see ya." He said, as he got into his truck and drove off, while Phone Dude waved. Eh, I'm sure Greg's fine… hopefully, he thought. Phone Dude walked upstairs and went to bed.

 **Night - Tuesday**

Scott was sitting in his chair, waiting for the message to play. The phone rang and Phone Dude was describing things. Then he heard that they found an animatronic. Uh oh, Scott thought, as he quickly lifted up the panel and saw Springtrap staring at him. "Shit" Scott said, as he lifted the panel back down. He then heard his bosses old voice start playing. He wondered where Phone Dude found this at, at his old work? Man, this certainly brought back memories. His boss was a really cool guy, he kind-of missed him. He remembered he became a night guard at the last restaurant before he disappeared, he better make sure the same thing doesn't happen to him. He then started watching Springtrap and making sure he didn't get anywhere near the office.


	6. Chapter 5

**Day 4 - Wednesday**

Phone Dude woke up to knocking on his door. He got up groggily and started getting dressed before going to the door. He opened it and there was Jonas. "Duuude, Greg still isn't answering! We need to get to Fazbear's Fright!" Phone Dude rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, man, I'm telling you he's fine." Phone Dude said, as he slipped on his shoes. He then shut the door and walked out to Jonas's car. The two of them drove off towards Fazbear's Fright. "Ugh, man, I'm sure he's perfectly fine." Phone Dude said, Jonas shook his head. "I don't think so man, I went to his mom's house and she said he didn't return. I called the rest of the crew and they said he wasn't with any of them either." Jonas told Phone Dude, Phone Dude did think that was kind-of odd. "Man, I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just… uh, fell asleep in the bathroom?" Phone Dude said as they arrived at the amusement park. The two of them ran inside, just in time to see Scott leaving. "Hey, like Scott, man, have you uh, seen Greg in there?" Phone Dude asked, Scott looked kind-of confused. "Uh, I don't know who Greg is, but if you're talking about the animatronic, then yes." Scott, said to Phone Dude shook his head and responded with "No, no man, not the animatronic, a guy, a human. About my size." Scott thought for a moment, then said "No, no, I haven't seen anyone except the animatronic… by the way, that thing, it isn't a good idea. Those things are dangerous." Phone Dude laughed, and said "Nah man, those things are harmless, they were made for children." Scott shook his head and sighed. "No, listen, I watched one of them bite Jeremy's face, in front of children. There are no children here, there's no holding it back from whatever it wants to do." Phone Dude kind-of stood there quietly for a moment before responding. "Uh, you don't think, that thing hurt Greg, do you?" Scott kind-of looked up, then looked back down at Phone Dude and said "Honestly, I don't know. He could have, but then again, I'd figure I'd find the body." Phone Dude nodded in agreement, as Scott told them "Go check inside, just be careful. That thing. It's not like the others, it's… different." Scott then walked away. What did he mean by different? Phone Dude thought to himself.

Phone Dude and Jonas walk inside, very quietly. "Greg?" Phone Dude whispers. The place is dark. He flips a switch, and there's nothing in there. Jonas grabs onto Phone Dude tightly. "Dude, I'm scared… maybe getting that animatronic was a bad idea." Jonas said, Phone Dude shook his head "No man! It just adds a vibe of authenticity to the attraction… here, call Greg, maybe we'll hear his phone ring." Phone Dude says, Jonas pulls out his phone and calls Greg. They wait for a moment, getting extremely quiet. Then they hear Greg's phone. It's coming from the other room. The two of them stay closely together as they walk in. They see it, his phone, sitting there, on the floor, just ringing. No Greg in sight. They walk over to it, the room is dark but they can see the phones screen light up. Jonas turns on a light. Still no sign of Greg, but there is a sign of something else. Phone Dude looks on the wall, there's a small smile on it, which seems to have been carved into the wall. Was that there before? Phone Dude didn't know, but he took a picture of it anyway. "Where do you think Greg went?" Jonas asked, Phone Dude shook his head and looked to Jonas. "I don't know man, but I don't think I want to find out." He said, as the two of them took Greg's phone and walked out of the room. Just then, they heard a banging sound. "Huh… what's that?" Jonas asked, Phone Dude looked around. "It's the animatronic." Phone Dude said, Phone Dude kept walking and told Jonas "We have to get out of here man." The two of them hurried and tried their best to get out of there. As they got closer to the door, Springtrap jumped in front of the exit from the other corner. "IT'S ME" it said, "Oh God man, it's not going to hurt us right?" Jonas said, before Phone Dude could say anything, the animatronic spoke first. "I don't know, am I?" It said, as it lunged towards them. The two of them ran away and started screaming for help. Springtrap ran after them. "Oh, good, I just love running, don't you guys?" Springtrap said while laughing. Phone Dude and Jonas kept running, trying to get around to the exit. "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE MAN!" Phone Dude said to Jonas, they eventually outran Springtrap and found a room to hide into, hopefully to sneak past him and back to the exit.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are… I've got a whole eternity to hunt you guys down!" Springtrap says, Phone Dude looks at Jonas who is right next to him. "How did it learn to speak?! Those things… they aren't supposed to speak!" Phone Dude says, Jonas responds with "I dunno dude, but I'm scared to death…" Jonas then looks out the door, and doesn't see him in sight. The two of them quietly sneak out of their hiding spot. "There you are!" Springtrap says, as he grabs Jonas by his jacket. "Looks like I, sprung a trap. Ha, that's a good one." Springtrap says to Phone Dude and Jonas. "Look, man, let him go!" Phone Dude says. Jonas is screaming for help. "Why would I do that? That's no fun. Hey, tell you what, you let me go into the outside world, I'll let your friend go. Deal?" He says, Phone Dude looks at him. "Why would you want to be outside for, you're just an animatronic!" He says to Springtrap, Springtrap laughs and responds with "Oh, I'm more than that, 'man'. Is that seriously the lingo people use now? Whatever, even if you'd let me go free I would have killed you anyways." Springtrap says, as he lunges towards Phone Dude to grab him. Phone Dude runs off. "DON'T LEAVE ME DUDE!" Jonas yells, Phone Dude yells back "I'M SORRY MAN, BUT I CAN"T LET THIS THING GO FREE!" Phone Dude eventually reaches the exit, as he hears Jonas's screams. Phone Dude shuts the door, and locks it. "Scott was right, getting that thing was a horrible idea. I can't call the cops, they'll just think I'm like, crazy if I say a talking robot killed my friend." Phone Dude starts pacing back and forth and thinking of something to do.

He then comes up with an idea. "We got to get rid of it, put it back where it came from. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'll need all the help I can get." Phone Dude then hangs around the place for the rest of the day until Scott comes, just to make sure the thing doesn't escape. Scott then arrives and sees Phone Dude there acting crazy. "Are you alright?" Scott asks, as Phone Dude looks at him and says "Dude, dude, it got Jibas and Greg! It talks to, it told me it was more than an animatronic! I don't know what that means, but it wants out!" Scott started patting Phone Dude on the back. "Calm down, just calm down. It'll all be alright." Scott said. Phone Dude nodded. "I have a plan. We have to get as much help as we can and get it out of there. I'll find people. We can do it, Scott. All I need you to do is keep watch during the night, I'll get others to keep watch during the day. At least from the outside. I need you inside though. During the night he might feel more free to leave. You have to keep him there. Please Scott." Phone Dude says, Scott nods his head as well. "Alright, man, I'll do it. My old boss would want me to." Scott says as he smiles. "Okay, I gotta go man, thanks for every thing! I need to do my research and rest for a bit!" Phone Dude says as he gets in the car and drives home.

When he arrives home, he immediately runs upstairs. He looks at the camera he grabbed from the other day. He decides he'll watch that later tonight, perhaps he'll know what more than an animatronic means if he watches. Perhaps it'll show some details, he thought. He then goes on the computer, and researches old security guards for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He doesn't find much, but he sends a couple emails. Hopefully he'll get a few responses he thought. He then plugs the camera into his TV, hoping a connection with benefit. He laid back on his couch, relaxing for the first time in a couple hours. He missed Jonas, he really did. The two of them were best buds, and they've known each other for what it seems like forever. Phone Dude started to tear up, but he figured the best thing he could do was to avenge him by getting the animatronic out of the building and making sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again. Phone Dude turned on the TV, and there was the video. It was a lot of video. A lot of nothing. Eventually, he did see the suit back there. It looked… different. It didn't look as moldy and, like, gross. He thought. Then he noticed that the weird stain underneath of him wasn't there yet. He fast forwarded a long while ahead, until he saw something he couldn't believe.

"S-s-stay back!" PG shouted, at nothing it seemed. Phone Dude watched it on the TV. "Is that… PG? What's he so afraid of?" He asked himself. Phone Dude started running around the room, trying to throw things in front of him. "I'm warning you, stay back!" PG said, to nothing. PG eventually ran over to the suit. He got inside of it, and stood up. He started laughing. "Thought you could hurt me, huh? Well, you're wrong!" PG shouted, as the springlocks in the suit gave way. Phone Dude watched in horror as the suit crushed him from the inside, blood went every where and PG was screaming. He then saw PG fall on the ground, twitching, as a pool of blood surrounded him. After that, the camera went to static. "So… PG is the animatronic?" Phone Dude said to himself. "Well, that explains the whole more than an animatronic thing… but why is he killing people?" Phone Dude wondered to himself, leaning back on the couch and stretching. "Guess that's where the strange stain came from." He said, as he got up off the couch. He decided to head to bed, and hoped the people he emailed would get back to him. He looked over at his desk, and saw the private journal audio recording. "I'll listen to you tomorrow." He said, as he crawled into bed. Nightmares certainly await him, he thought.

 **In Loving Memory of Satoru Iwata**

 **1959 - 2015**


	7. Chapter 6

**Day 5 - Thursday**

Phone Dude didn't get much sleep last night. He kept having nightmares about Jonas and Springtrap. He couldn't get it out of his head. Jonas screaming, and Springtrap's laughter. How could something be so cruel? This animatronic wasn't like the others, it had an intention on killing. It didn't want to give children enjoyment, it wanted to kill every thing. He thought. Phone Dude got dressed, and decided to give Phone Guy's Boss one last visit. He drove up to the house, and knocked on the door. Phone Guy's Boss peeped through the hole in his door, and saw Phone Dude. He opened the door and said "Oh hey, it's you again. Do you need something?" Phone Dude nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. I need your help." Phone Guy's Boss told him to come inside and have a seat, and Phone Guy's Boss sat across from Phone Dude.

Phone Dude sighed, and looked at Phone Guy's Boss. "Look, uh, we got an animatronic." Phone Dude said, Phone Guy's Boss got really pale and looked Phone Dude straight in the eyes. "That's a horrible idea… those things are dangerous. I thought they were all destroyed anyways. How'd you get one?" He asked, Phone Dude shrugged and responded with "Some guy who said he designed the buildings said there was a secret room. We went inside, and like, uh, there it was. Just sitting there." Phone Guy's boss just stared in awe, wondering how that thing survived. "And, uh, also that PG guy. He's in the suit. He got killed in it, and I think he has some sort-of control over it. He just wants to kill. He isn't holding back. We have to keep him inside until we can find out how to get him out of there and lock him away back at the old location." Phone Dude told him. Phone Guys boss is sitting there, very quietly, stunned. "PG? He's the… animatronic?" He asks, Phone Dude nods "Yes, and I need your help to stop him. I've also emailed a couple previous employees, hoping they'll be up to the challenge too. We can end this thing forever. All we need to do is get rid of the animatronic and PG." Phone Dude says, as Phone Guys Boss smiles and nods his head before saying. "Alright, I'm in. Whatever I can do to right my wrongs." Phone Dude smiles back "Thanks man! I'll give you a visit when I get the group together!" He says, as he walks out of his house and back into his car.

He drives off, wondering what to do next. He looks down at his phone, and sees a text from Jessica. It says that Henry, Alex and Jessica are all at the attraction and fixing things up there for opening next week. Crap, he forgot to tell them about Springtrap he thought. Phone Dude quickly drives over to Fazbear's Fright. The car is there, but none of them are inside. He quickly runs to the front of the attraction and starts yelling their names. No reply. They must be inside, he thought. Then he heard a scream. It sounded female, either Alex or Jessica. He quickly ran inside. "Guys? Are you in here?" Phone Dude says, he quickly hears a response from Jessica "We're over here!" She says. Phone Dude runs over to where he heard her, and it seemed to be the restrooms and he sees a horrific site once he enters them. Greg and Jonas horribly mutilated with IT'S ME written above their dead bodies, in what looks to be their blood. "Oh my God." Phone Dude said as he covered his eyes. "What did this, dude?" Jessica asked, as Henry, Alex and her looked over at Phone Dude. "I did this." Springtrap said, as he jumps out from one of the stalls in the restroom. He grabs Henry and throws him against the wall, knocking him out. "We gotta get outta here, now!" Phone Dude says, as Alex looks at Henry. "No, we gotta get Henry out!" Phone Dude tries to run over to them, but then Springtrap jumps in front of him. "Now, now, don't do that. That's no fun." Springtrap says as he kicks Phone Dude the opposite way. Phone Dude lands against the wall. "Ugh… why are you doing this PG?" Phone Dude asked, Springtrap looked kind-of shocked and walked over to Phone Dude, leaving the others open to grab Henry and leave. Jessica and Alex pick him up and quietly sneak away.

"How do you know who I was?" Springtrap asks, as he looks Phone Dude straight in the face. Phone Dude could smell the rotting corpse inside, and he could see it too. "Answer me!" Springtrap said, as Phone Dude started stuttering. "Well, uh, like, I watched a recording that was caught on camera." Phone Dude said. "Oh, so that explains it. I've been sitting in that room for 20 years, but you know what. I should thank you. So I'm going to let you live, well, for now at least, kinda cliché I know but yeah, seems fair. If it weren't for you, I would've been stuck in there for eternity. But now, I'm free to roam for all of eternity!" Springtrap says, as he walks off. "Now, where are your friends? I'll just kill them all first and save you for last." He says, then he stops and turns around. "Oh, also, really like your touch with the audio that plays during the nights. My old bosses voice really brings spirit to the attraction. What is he, the Phone Guy in your attraction? Sounds lame, too bad you couldn't actually have him voice it since, he, you know, died." Springtrap says, as he turns back around. Phone Dude hopes he gave Alex, Henry, and Jessica enough time to escape. Then he hears screaming, and thinks oh no. Phone Dude struggles to get up, but he eventually does, and starts limping towards the screaming. He sees Jessica lifted above Springtrap's head, as Alex is holding onto Henry in the corner. "Oh, aren't you two adorable? Makes me sick." Springtrap says, as he throws Jessica aside knocking her out, and pushes Alex aside as he picks up Henry.

Phone Dude starts limping over as fast as he can to try and knock into Springtrap, but it's too late. The sight is awful, he watches as Springtrap snaps Henry in two as Alex screams. Springtrap starts laughing. "You can't stop me. I will get free of here. All I need to do is kill all of you." Springtrap says, as he starts slowing walking towards Alex as he laughs. "Hey, man, like, step away from her!" Phone Dude yells, as Springtrap looks over at him. "Oh great, that guy. You know what, you're annoying, I'll just kill you now." Springtrap says, as he starts running towards Phone Dude. Phone Dude starts running as fast as he can, hopefully giving Alex and Jessica enough time to escape. Alex tries her best to wake Alex up, but Jessica doesn't wake up. She moves her and notices she isn't breathing. She tries to do CPR on her, but it's too late. Jessica is gone too. Alex starts crying harder, as she gets herself up and walks towards Springtrap, who is chasing Phone Dude. She picks up one of the stuffed animals, and throws it at Springtrap. It makes a noise similar to a child's laughter. Springtrap stops in his tracks. He turns around and starts running towards the stuffed animal. Springtrap just stares at it when he gets close enough to it. Phone Dude tries to sneak around him. He succeeds actually, as Springtrap just seems to be staring at the stuffed animal. Phone Dude and Alex meet back up, and sneak out together. Phone Dude quickly pulls the keys out and locks the door behind them. He hugs Alex "I'm so sorry Alex, you can stay at my place tonight, okay? We're going to get that thing out of there. We're not letting him leave." Phone Dude said, as Alex nodded and started crying on his shoulder. Phone Dude and Alex leave together, and leave Jessica's car there, as they don't have the keys. The two of them eventually arrive at Phone Dude's place after a long, silent, and emotional car ride. They walk inside to his house, and Alex goes to sit on the sofa, while Phone Dude walks over to his desk. He sees the private journal sitting there, but still, he waits.

Phone Dude turns on his computer and decides to check his email. He sees he got two emails back. He asks them both a good time, and they both agree on 3 PM at the original Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Phone Dude calls Scott, as it's before his shift, and tells him the news. He decides he'll run by Phone Guy's Boss' place tomorrow and pick him up as well. He has at least five people to help him stop this PG guy once and for all. Phone Dude walks in to the living room to check on Alex, and she is fast asleep. He puts a cover on her, and then walks into his own bedroom. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, he's going to need his sleep. Perhaps this team he's putting together will end the Freddy Fazbear murders once and for all.


	8. Chapter 7

**Day 6 - Friday**

Phone Dude woke up, and woke Alex up as well. He had to go pick up quite a few people today to discuss a plan. He ate some breakfast with Alex, and before he left he grabbed the private journal of Phone Guy. Him and Alex then walked out the door to pick up Scott at Fazbear's Fright. The two of them arrive as Scott is walking out of the attraction. "Hey man, are you, like, ready to meet up with some dudes from the past Fazbear locations?" Phone Dude asked, Scott smiled and nodded and got in the car with him and Alex. They then went to Phone Guy's bosses house. Phone Dude told Alex and Scott to wait in the car, as he walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door. Phone Guy's boss opened the door and saw Phone Dude. "Hey, so I'm guessing you have a plan to stop the animatronic?" He said, Phone Dude nodded and said "Yeah, are you still up to the task?" Phone Dude asked. Phone Guy's boss responded with "Of course. Whatever I can do to help. Well, whatever an old man can do to help." He said, as the two of them walked back to the car. The next stop is the original Freddy Fazbear Pizza. He didn't have a plan quite yet, but he's sure by the time he gets the other two people he will, well, hopefully that is.

Phone Dude pulls up to the original location, and he sees the two men. He grabs the private journal of Phone Guy and all of them get out of the car. They walk up to the two men, who have their backs turned and are speaking to each other. "Hey hey, guys! Glad you could make it!" Phone Dude said, as the two of them turned around. "Of course, names Mike. Mike Schmidt. Used to be the guard at the other location where the guard before me went missing." Mike says as he shakes Phone Dude's hand, the other shakes his hand too. "and I'm Fritz Smith. Used to be a guard for one night before this location shut down." Fritz said, as the rest of them all shook hands with them. Scott looked around at all of us. "So, uh, what's the plan?" He asked. Phone Dude shrugged and said "I don't know, but we're all going to figure it out." As he brought over a picnic table that was in front of the pizzeria for all of them to stand around and/or sit on. He put Phone Guy's private journal on the picnic table. "I found this. Maybe it'll have some info on how we can trick the animatronic into coming with us easily and without injuring anybody." Phone Dude said, every one nodded. Phone Guy's boss asked "Wait, whose is this?" Phone Dude shrugged and said "I'm assuming it's the same guy that did the training logs, the animatronic called him the Phone Guy as a joke, so I guess it's him." He said as he turned it on.

"Journal Entry #1: Hey, hey, uh me… or my kids… or well, whoever listens to this I guess. Uh, yeah. Anyways, been a pretty boring day here for me. Not much has happened. Thought it'd be a good idea to start leaving these for myself, as the people I leave these for seem to like them, such as Jeremy, so uh, yeah." Phone Guy said, every body listened intently to the audio, trying to see if he'll say anything that could help. "Um, yeah, so, just met this PG character. Really odd guy. He seems trustworthy, but, uh, yeah. That's all I can really say at the moment. I'll talk to you later, bye." Phone Guy said, as Phone Dude turned up the audio and the second one played. "Journal Entry #2: So, uh, yeah, this PG guy's file had gone missing. Checked it the other day, it was there. Now it's just gone." Phone Guy said, Phone Dude remembered something. He had a file in his hand that video he watched, most have been his own. "So, uh, yeah, it's just… I don't know, things have been weird here. I better get going." Phone Guy said, then the next one played. "Journal #3: So, uh, yeah, a couple things. Firstly, from what my boss has told me, there's a couple rumors, kids going missing possibly. Might be just a sick joke somebody made because of what happened at the… first pizzeria." Phone Guy said, as Phone Guy's boss remembered this situation. Phone Guy's boss then had a frown on his face. "Also, uh, seems that Jeremy and PG's files are both missing. Kind-of odd too. I just have a bad feeling about every thing that is going on… I just want this place, to, uh… have solid business for once and make families happy. Alright, I have to go." Phone Guy said, as Phone Dude paused the audio.

Every body looked at Phone Dude. "Why did you pause it for?" Alex asked, Phone Dude then looked at Alex, then everybody else. "I remember a couple days ago I watched an old break room recording… it had PG and Jeremy in it. PG had some sort-of file in his hands. Perhaps it was his? Then, when Jeremy walked out, PG walked out too, but he looked a little too happy to have been found." Phone Dude said, as Phone Guy's Boss looked at Phone Dude "I'm pretty sure PG stole Jeremy's file. I remember… the guy in the recording telling me about it. He also told me PG did the murders, but I couldn't let that info get out there… they thought Jeremy did it, so the business would go smoothly again if they found out the killer had been arrested! …I'm sorry, and I regret every bit of this. Now, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have this situation. PG would be behind bars and he would have never become that immortal monster!" Phone Guy's boss said as he started tearing up. "That man on the recording died because of me… I know he must have, the animatronics must have killed him… he went missing on the job." Phone Guy's boss said, as Scott patted him on the shoulder. "Sir, we all make mistakes. Things happen for a reason, don't live in the past, live in the future, what do you think he would want us to do? To regret our decisions, or finally put the man that caused all of this away forever?" Scott said, as Phone Dude looked and said "He's right, man." Phone Guy's boss wiped away his tears. "Lets do it for him then. Lets do it for the Phone Guy." He said, as Mike said "Yeah, lets do it for the Phone Guy!" Fritz smiled and said "Lets do what he all wanted us to do, to finish this once and for all."

Phone Dude turned back on the audio. "Journal Entry #4: So, a couple detectives have come around today, apparently the rumor has gotten way out of hand. The boss told me we may have to shut down for a couple days. He wants me and PG here at all times however. I told PG and he agreed to. Then he left. In the middle of the day… Scott told me not to worry about it." Phone Guy said, as Scott smiled at the fact he mentioned his name. "He did seem a little odd today, almost a bit too happy. The animatronics seemed odd too… they were just staring at people. Especially me. When I was walking back to this office, the Toy Bonnie was staring me down. Kinda scared me a little. Well, anyways, I better get going…" The recording ended, and then the next one started. "Journal Entry #5: Alright, so, uh, I kinda got… demoted today. Apparently it isn't just a rumor anymore, it actually happened… I worked so hard for my position… and now it's all over… I better get going, I shouldn't be heard like this." He said as he ended the recording. The rest of them were pretty much just him describing the previous events, and him discussing how nights as a security guard were going… until the final one. "Final Journal…" Phone Guy says, as every body covers their mouths. Alex covers her ears because she doesn't want to hear this. "5:57...I can make it….I can make it…please God! No, no, no! I need that! God, no, I'm so close please!" You can then hear a little more, but really silent. Phone Dude records it a couple times. "I just wanted to make the children happy…" Phone Guy says, as the door is slammed shut. Wait a minute, making children happy… Phone Dude thought. "Guys, I got it! The other day when… me and Alex were attacked, but Alex saved me by throwing a plushie that had a child sound in it… man, we have to lure it out with the children sounds! Put it in the truck, then drive it away! PG can't fight the power of the animatronic! It's main function is to make children happy, not even PG can overpower that!" Phone Dude says. Fritz looks at Phone Dude. "Man, that's a great idea! When is this plan going down, tomorrow?" Every body nods, Mike says "Great! Lets all get a good nights rest and end it all tomorrow. What's a good time?" They all agree on 7 AM, the earlier the better. Mike and Fritz head off to their vehicles, and Phone Dude and the rest of them head back to his vehicle.

Phone Dude drops Scott off back at his car, and drops Phone Guy's boss back at his house. Phone Dude and Alex arrive back at his house, and the two of them walk inside. Phone Dude looks at Alex as she's about to lay on the couch and sleep. "Hey Alex, I hope what we do tomorrow… I hope it really ends the whole Fazbear murders thing…" Phone Dude says, as Alex looks back at him and smiles. "I'm sure it will dude, without PG there's no more murders to be done." She says, as she lays on the couch and gets under the covers. Phone Dude walks to his bed, and closes his eyes. He needs his rest, all of it, for the grand finale tomorrow morning.

 _Really sorry this is late, I'll be uploading two today to make up for it!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Day 7 - Saturday**

Phone Dude and Alex wake up at around 5 AM, they have a good breakfast and get ready to go. "Alright, well, Alex, man, this might be the end. But, at least we had some fun together on our way here." Phone Dude says as he lifts his hand for a high five. "Yeah, dude." She says, as she gives him an high five. Phone Dude and Alex head out to his car, and drive off to pick up Phone Guy's Boss. After picking him up, they drive to Fazbear's Fright, where Scott, Mike, and Fritz all wait to end it, they also rented a truck for them to put Springtrap in. They get out and walk towards them. "So, uh, we all ready for this?" Phone Dude said, and they all nod. "So, uh, guys how are we going to lead him out with the children noises? Like what are we going to use?" Mike asks, Phone Dude thinks for a moment. "Well, I can use my phone, as for the rest of you, just stand on the sides and make sure I'm luring him out. I'll be the bait." Phone Dude says as he goes to a YouTube video with children cheering.

"Alright, lets end this." Phone Guy's Boss says, as they walk inside. They hear the animatronic walking around. Rather noisily for him. "Hey, like, PG, man, come out to play!" Phone Dude says, as the rest of them hide. Springtrap jumps out from the around the corner. "Oh, hey man, glad you could come back, really missed you." Springtrap says, as he begins laughing. "Oh, I'm just joking, just die for me, ok?" Springtrap says, Phone Dude shakes his head. "No, man, you're a child murderer. I can't let you go." Phone Dude said, and Springtrap looks at him, rather confused like. "Child murderer? What are you talkin-" Springtrap asks extremely confused, he is cut off when Phone Dude presses the button on his iPhone to play the child sounds. He then freezes and starts walking towards Phone Dude rather slowly. Trying to get near the phone. The rest of them come out of their hiding spaces. "What's wrong with me?" Springtrap says, as he is forced to follow Phone Dude. "Yeah, we got him!" Alex says, as the door slams shut behind them. "Uh, who shut the door?" Fritz asks. Every body looks around, even Springtrap. Then a few familiar faces show up.

Freddy Fazbear, Balloon Boy, Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle all appear around the crew, as they are all forced into a circle. "Oh God no, the hallucinations are starting." Scott said. "We have to get to the security room to fix this." Scott continues, as Springtrap laughs. "Oh look, your plan failed, now it's time to die!" Springtrap says as he jumps at the group. "They're just hallucinations, they can't harm you!" Scott says, as they run away and through Freddy, trying to get to the security room. "They can effect the environment but they can't hurt you!" Scott says. They all hear a god awful noise and have to cover their ears. Fritz says "That must be Mangle, it's trying to lure PG to us!" As they all cover their ears and run faster. Balloon Boy jumps in front of every body and jumpscares them, causing Alex to fall. Phone Dude helps pick her up. "Come on man, we're so close!" Phone Dude says, as he runs off with Alex in his arms. They eventually arrive at the security room. Scott walks over to the computer to try and ventilate the area, but he can't, it's gone on too long for it to turn off.

Scott looks to the group. "Yeah, I can't turn this off… it's been going on too long. We can possibly escape through the emergency exit, but we can't stop PG from following us once we open it." Scott says, as the group looks around. Mike says "But… we can't let him free, even if we got outside faster than him, that doesn't mean we can pull up children noises that fast." At that moment, Phone Guy's Boss looks around at every body, and regrets every thing he's ever done, all this he's caused. Then Springtrap was outside the window of the office, staring at every body. "Hey guys, looks like we're stuck in here together." Springtrap says, as he just stares. "Don't worry, I won't kill you fast, I'll make you suffer, then I'll kill you." Springtrap says, as every body looks in horror at him. "Like, what are we doing to do guys?" Phone Dude looks at everybody as he asks, the people shake their head and shrug.

Phone Guy's boss pulls out a lighter and runs over to a curtain and sets it on fire. "Every body get out of here, it may be the end for me but it's not the end for you!" He says, as he runs out of the room and runs through-out the attraction setting things on fire. "NO, you fool, if you burn the place down none of us can escape!" Springtrap says as he runs after Phone Guy's boss. "NO! We can't let him go man!" Phone Dude says, trying to run after him. Scott grabs him and says "Dude, let him go, if this is what he wants, this is what he wants. He'll be a hero." Scott says, as they all sneak out of the emergency exit. The place slowly burns to the ground, as piece by piece is consumed in flames. Phone Dude watches as him and Jonas' legacy burns to the ground. Phone Guy's Boss, nor Springtrap, ever emerge from the building. The firemen and ambulances soon arrive and ask if every one is okay as they start putting out the fire. Every one says they're fine and they all walk back to their vehicles, feeling sad to have lost Phone Guy's boss. "I'll miss that guy honestly, he may have not been the nicest guy when I knew him all those years ago, but any man courageous enough to do that is a hero in my eyes…" Scott says, as he gets into his car. Mike and Fritz then walk over. "I'm glad we helped you end this. That guy was a hero." Mike said, and Fritz said "At least that ends the Freddy Fazbear pizza horrors…" as they both walk off to their own vehicles.

Phone Dude stands there, deeply saddened by the loss of Phone Guy's boss. "Don't worry dude, wherever he is now, he's happier knowing he's ended what he's started." Alex says, as she gets into Phone Dude's car. Phone Dude stands there for a moment longer, looking at the smoke rising from Fazbear's Fright. It was all over, every thing he had ever dreamed of burned in that fire. There was nothing left.

Or so he thought.

 **END**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Phone Dude walks into the auction house, watching as the surviving items from the fire are auctioned off. Phone Dude would buy something, but he's afraid that it will be another Springtrap situation. He watches as all these valuables he collected were auctioned off, and he sees one that's he has never seen before. It looked like the animatronic, but smaller. A plush version of it. A man bought it, he walked out immediately after buying it. That can't be a good thing.

At least it's small… that can't be too terrible, right?


End file.
